Giga Plus-Part 1
by Angel of the night
Summary: This is a Val/lina/zel I wrote. It's based On Macross plus 2. Please review, i'll get my other Lina/zel fics up later. PLLEAASEE REVIEW!!!!
1. Default Chapter Title

Lina slowly made her way to the chamber where she lived. Opening her dull eyes, she stared at the looming 'throne' she lived in. Leating her red cloak drp, she walked toward it, her long waves of firey hair following. Sitting in the chair, it slowly raised her up to where it stopped. Closing her eyes, she sighed silently and drifted off into a endless dream again, the symbol of her forehead shining dimly. It marked her as a bringer of war, the muse of war... Which she wasn't...  
Zelgadiss stared at the holo as Lina drifted off to sleep. Touching the screen, he imagened running his hand through her hair, but only to shake his head. He was a warrior, forbidden to love above his duty, ESPECIALLY one of the chosen war sirens. But still.... Zelgadiss sighed. His eyes turned cold. He couldn't love, he was never supposted to. It was his duty......  
  
Valgaav glanced behind him to see the elevator open. Out came the oddest pair you'd ever seen. A Old fisherman looking guy and a Nurse. How corny can you get. Walking calmy by, he sunk into the hologram around the nurse, causing her to gasp.  
"Gotcha." Valgaav smirked.  
"Oh no!" The man grumbled as boxes strewn around the opened to reveal holodistruptors. Throwing off his hat and jacket he whipped out a pocket camera.  
"Valgaav Ancdra. I'd like to get a interview with you. General Phil and Srg. Filla Ul Copt in the same room? Were they -oof-" A mace in his gut.  
"Filia!" Phil yelled as She walked away.  
"Serves him right..." And with that Filia walked away.  
  
Lina slowly openned her eyes at the summoning call. opening her eyes, she glanced down at Zelgadiss.  
"Zel....." Lina whispered as her eyes began to clear up a bit as her heart speed up at the sight of her protector.  
"Lady... We are arriving near the blue planet, do you wish to see it?" Zelgadiss said, still kneeling.  
"No..." Lina looked away afraid of Zel seeing her tears, but a single tear streaked down her face. Zel caught sight of the perfect drop of water and silently cast leviataion. Lina's eyes was shut tight, but she openned when she felt a pair of hands wipe away the remaining tears. Looking up, she say Zel's concerned face.  
"Don't cry... Just don't cry. We may never see eachother after this war, but I want to remember your smiling face." Zel said softly, his lavander hair covering one eye. Lina's eyes cleared up from the pale red to reveal their ruby toned clearness.  
"Zel.... Zel......" Lina cried into his chest, while Zel held her tight. Backing away in a few minutes, Zel floated down and walked out, knowing that a love between a Emulator and a warrior would never be accepted, and it broke his heart.  
  
"Sir! Let me take the Macross mission!" Valgaav said, panting as he caught his breath. It was 2 weeks after the mace incident, but he still had a mark. He had to 'apologize' to them for his behavior, but still, he was still as active and stubborn as ever.  
"I cannot take that risk..." Mr. Fugi said when the phone rang. Picking it up, he turned away.  
"I remember the last attack! It was 7 years ago! That made me want to be a reporter! Please PLEASE let me take this case!" Valgaav pleeded as his boss eyed him. Putting down the phone, Mr. Fugi looked up.  
"Do you have your fighters licence?" He asked.  
"In my Back pocket yes!"  
"You may go..."  
"Thank you sir!"  
"But not as a reporter..."  
"Huh?"  
  
Valgaav waited for the elevator to finish decending when he jumped into the fighter. Turning on the vid-screen he prepared to greet his partner, only to groan.  
"You..."  
"Yeah kid, it's me." the man said grudgingly.  
"I can't believe it, I'm stuck with Rodimus Yatama. Of all the f-" Valgaav's thoughts were cut off.  
"Lets get this crate moving." At the sound of his voice, Valgaav new he was drinking.  
"I can't believe you, drinking on the job. Do you think your on vacation?" Valgaav yelled back.  
"Just get moving!" And with that, they blasted off.  
  
Lina drifted in her dreams, when she dreamt of comething. A huge ship? The Giga fortress, but why is she sencing it here? Why? She was suddenly awaked by the sound of Philbrizzo's voice.  
"Sing my Song of death, My War muses! Sing the song of their destruction!" And without knowing it, Lina openned her mouth and began to sing. Outside the war raged as the music before was drowned out, and their fighters began to win. Zel closed his eyes at the sound of her voice, but then opened his eyes. Not now, Not Now. He couldn't think of love... WHAT? There was a Explosion outside and the scream of Lina rang through the base. Turning around, Zel ran out the door, soilders at his feet.  
Lina choked as the air around her sparked with electricty. Closing her eyes, she sucumbed to the darkness.  
  
"Hrm? Look over there!" Valgaav pointed out.  
"It's a girl" Rodimus stated, surprised.  
"Isn't she beautiful...." After 5 seconds of silence, Rodimus floated out of the fighter.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm taking her with us." Rodimus replyed, settling her into his seat, making sure her incrediby long hair wouldn;t get caught in anything.  
"I can't believe this guy.. Hey, where are you going to sit?" Valgaav pointed out.  
"WE'll manage some how." But fate provided the means. A explosion outside hit them, causing little damage to Valgaav and Lina, only to have Rodimus seriouly injured.  
"RODIMUS!" Valgaav floated out to catch him.  
"Take our footage....back to the station"  
"No! I can't just LEAVE you here! I can't take the credit! It's YOUR WORK!"  
"Listen to me, this is war, causalites happen..... This isn't just my work, without your piloting, we would of never gotten the footage. it's OUT work.... Don't let it go to waste." And Rodimus went limp.  
"Rodimus? RODIMUS!" Valgaav cried out. Letting his body go, Valgaav launched out with the girl, tears in his eyes. The bracelet on her wrist beeped as the tracker activated.  
  
Zelgadiss ran down the hall only to see the ship blast off and Lina's chair empty.  
"LINA! LINA! LIIINAAAA!" Zelgadiss cried, only to be pulled back by his soilders. They dragged him to the escape ship and escaped before the flagship blew up. Slaming his fist down, Zel drew blood as he tried to hold back the tears. Glaring, he ordered for her signaled to be found and followed. He wouldn't let her die... Not Now! Not ever... Not if he could help it.  
"Lina....." Zel whispered as he sat back in his chair. 


	2. chapter 2

Hi Hi Minna! It's me again! I finished chapter 2 and I will say this, IT IS A CROSSOVER. Sorry, some idiot flamed me saying I should of watched next. Hrmp! I am a Lina/zel fan to the extreme, and I HAVE ALL THE TAPES. So to that flamer, HA HA! THough this part hints at the Val/lina pairing that appears in the next chapter. PLEASE don't kill me!  
  
IMPORTANT: I am moving my FF.net account to a new SN, so all new stroies will be unde rthe pen name The Black griffen Bard. Thanxs  
  
Giga Plus 2  
By TBGB  
  
"Is there anyone?" Valgaav asked quietly.  
"He had no immediate family, but I heard that the company is giving him a proper funeral." Mr. Fugi commented.  
"That's fine."  
"the Data on this disk has been classifed and no footage of the battle will be allowed to be shown before tommorrow's pressconferance." Mr. Fugi said, picking up the disk.  
"That's fine." Valgaav said and turned to walk out.  
Valgaav stomped out of Mr. Fugi's office and talked out toward his motercycle, only to have Gourry catch up.  
"I hear about your little mishap. Wanna fill me in?" Gourry asked.  
"None of your business." Valgaav Muttered. Gourry shruged and walked away. Stopping by a pay phone, she swiped his card and dialed a number. The phone rang once, twice, and the slightly unpleasant face of Xellos appeared.  
"Hello Hello."  
"Hey. So, how's sleeping beauty?"  
"a per requested I took her to your room and gave her some of my special medcine. (No not THAT, As in GOOD Medicine!)"  
"Thanks, your a prince among men and then some."  
"Yeah but not cheap, and I'll make you pay for that remark."  
"It's not like I want to owe you any more!"  
"But I must admit, I have never seen such a beautiful Dragon be-" Valgaav hung up before he could of finished his sentence, muttering fruitcake.  
'When this breaks out, I'll be on top of the biggest story in town!' Valgaav smirked as he got on his Motorcycle.  
  
Turning on his lights, Valgaav peered into his bedroom to find the girl still sleeping in his bed, like a angelic demon. Turning on his hand camera he began to record.  
"Valgaav Ancdra reporting this story." Suddenly she blinked her eyes and sat up.  
*Where-Where am I?* She said in another language.  
"Good...morning." Valgaav a  
"Uhhhh *Do you Dragons understand?*" Valgaav asked, only to get no responce.  
"Guess not."  
*I Understand.*  
"You understand!" Valgaav practicly beamed. Running to his drawer he took out a little clip.  
*A translator. Put it on.* But the girl only shook her head. Valgaav groaned a bit and thought. Then he forced her down into the bed and she struggled naturally.  
  
Lina struggled as she was pinned down by the man. In Mazoku culture, females always were to subject to the males in their every whim, even if they were to give themselves up. Line waited for the tearing of the odd cloths she wore, only to feel something clipped to her ear and the man getting up.  
"Well, that should help solve the problem." HE said. She...understood him?  
The man poured something into a glass and handed it to her.  
"Sorry I scared you. Here drink this, you'll feel better." He said. Closing her eyes, the filtered words translated into something she could understand. Accepting the glass, she sniffed it one and took a drink. The liquid was something her body wasn't used to recieving very offen, and she began to fall asleep.  
"Hey! Wait! Please tell me who you are!" Valgaav asked as he caught her.  
"I'm...Lina." Lina said before she blacked out.  
"Hey!"  
  
Valgaav watched the clips as different images scrolled along. Her first waking up, when she first looked outside his window, when she first put on a necklace on, which he hid a tracer in, when she first had something soild to eat... Those things.   
"so there are Dragon and animalmen people on this planet?" Lina asked, munching on what was called a apple.  
"Yes." Valgaav said stopping to pic up his camera.  
"Is that Image of me?" Lina asked as she looked at the screen.  
"Yes. This instrament objectivly watches and records whatever I want, and with it...I'm aiming straight for the top." Valgaav began to record.  
"Where is your image?"  
"It's You no one knows about, by the way, why don't you tell us about something about yourself." Wrong words val. Lina looked down only to hear a siren ring. Looking out the window, she saw a bright flash of light.  
"Oh how that light looks!" Lina gasped as the familliar energy fairly crackled through the air.  
"A energy surge. Nothing to worry about. About 80 years ago, the old ship crashed here and brought the dragon clans culture and ultimatly peace. Oh, it's time." Valgaav walked in only to leave Lina standing there.  
"I'm sure it's the Giga Slave. They can find me anytime, but before they do, I must be sure." Lina said silently. Walking over the balcony she leapt off and cast levetation. (In the movie how DID she sneek out anyway?)  
  
"Okay Rodimus, here we go." Valgaav said, turning on the television. The report began off fine, till there was one little problem, THAT WASN'T THE REAL FOOTAGE. Picking up the phone, he angerly picked up the phone.  
  
In the studio, the phone rang as Terrence picked it up.  
"Hello? This isn't a good time. Okay. Hey Gourry it's for you." Terrence said.  
"I'm On the air, who the Hell is it?"  
"I think it's Valgaav."  
"He chose the right time. Yeah?" Gourry grumpily accepted the phone.  
"I want to Rip your HEAD OFF!" Valgaav fairly screamed into the phone.  
"Look, Valgaav babe, the airforce took the master disk and all we got were leftovers." Gourry said.  
"Oh that's GREAT! They chopped up Rodimus's death. The Army owns the station and they probily own you." Valgaav slammed the phone. "But I have Lina. Hrm?" Valgaav searched around his apartment only to find her gone. "Damn she's disappeared." ANd Valgaav openned up a tracker.  
  
Lina ran through the city searching for what they called the Macross, but she knew, she knew, it was the Giga slave. Also known as the giga, It was the ship of the golden lord, the legend among Mazoku ranks, she was all powerful and had created the Mazoku and the dragons. SHe knew that that ship would grant her wishes, and maybe then... she would understand herself. Stopping to catch her breath, she blinked as the man on the screen began to rant. Uncultutured? Ruthless? Was that true? She gasped as a punk tapped her shoulder.  
"How can you listen to that bag of wind? Out band will blow you away." And the music began to play. Scenes of pain and war flashed through her head as it continued. How her parents died trying to hide her, Her painful transformation into a emulator, how many times Zel protected her from the other mazoku's grasp... Zelgadiss... More and more the pain increased till she couldn't take it. She ran off, leaving the punk there.  
"Too messed up." and he turnned, only to see a fist slam into his face. Valgaav growled and openned the tracer to locate her again.  
  
Lina stopped to catch her breath again when she peered into a cafe window. Looking in, she saw a couple smiling at eachother. 'In Mazoku tradition, we are taught never to smile, because that means were are to surrender to the enemy. WHY?' Scenes of her ripped up past began to flash as she ran. Fighters dying to her song, ships, no WORLDS being destroyed, the many times Zel protected her in battle... All to her voice! Suddenly she tripped on a root and slowly sat up. She sat there when a presence began to sneek up on her. She twirlled around only to see Valgaav's face behind his camera. Putting it on his belt, he smiled and offered his hand. Smiling back, she took the hand as he helped her up. She noticed how her heart began to speed up at the touch of his hand. What was this feeling? WHy was it the same as when Zel always held her hand or cheek.  
  
Zel Growled as he paced in the command room, waiting the word. Finally getting mad, he stormed out and signaled for 3 scouts to follow. Climbing into his craft AKA the Chimera, he put on his helmet only to have Argos yell.  
*It is immpossible for the Zentron to follow orders without the Emulator!* Argos yelled.  
* They are needed to locate Lady Lina's biosignal. I don't care if I can't control their violence* Zel retorted and then launched. 'Soon, Lina, Soon, I'll get you back, I promised to protect you and that's what I'll do.' Zel took out a little orb. It shined like a living flame was inside.  
*Zel-chan! I want you to have it! It'll be our friendship symbol! I'll keep the other one!* Lina beamed and let loose a forbidden smile. Zel found himself smiling. 'Lina, if you only knew that you mean more then a friend to me, I...Love......' but Zel banished the last word adn continued to fly.  
  
"Valgaav, your falling in love aren't you?" Xellos questioned.  
"I am not! I'm just taking care of my investment." Valgaav shot back.  
"Then why haven't you sold her story yet? Poor Valgaav. He has fallen and cannot get back up." Xellos looked up when Martina, a worker, called him.  
"You forgot that I can scene how your feeling." Xellos said smiling.  
"Damn, I better just shut up." Valgaav said.  
  
"You have such beautiful hair, I've never seen anything like it. Why did you run away from Valgaav? I know he's a Bonehead sometimes, but he has a kind and loving heart." Xellos questioned as he looked at one of her firey locks. Lina shook her head.  
"I went to find the fortress." Lina mumbled.  
"Oh you mean the old fortress that brought the dragons love." Xellos smirked.  
"Love?" Lina asked, not knowing the word to well.  
"Are you saying that you aren't in love?" Xellos began to ask only yo be interupted by Valgaav.  
"Xellos that's enough."  
At the sound of Valgaav's voice, Lina stood up, only to have him gasp. Her once wild, ankle long hair was now down to the small of her back, and she looked abosutly radient.  
"Valgaav here knows alot about love." Xellos pipped in.  
"Oh will you just shut up?" Valgaav snapped. Eris blinked as she looked up. "Oh.... It's Valgaav." 


End file.
